Roshan
Roshan was a human baby that had been lost from his tribe and rescued by a trio of animals. Through a long and arduous quest conducted by the three, Roshan was reunited with his tribe. Biography A young human baby, Roshan lived with his tribe during the days of the ice age and had seen very little of the world around him. During the events of his infancy, however, he saw and experienced much of the world, at the paws of three animals out to return him to his tribe, which he had been displaced from. Attack One evening, during the days in which the weather began to grow colder, Roshan and his family were at their village, with Runar, Roshan's father, teaching his young son to take his first steps with his wife Nadia. Unbeknownst to them or the rest of the tribe, they were being eyed by two tigers, Diego and the pack leader, Soto, that evening, who conspired to take Roshan's life in retribution for Runar's hunting and killing of half their pack, using the sabers' skins to make clothing. The following morning, just before dawn, the saber pack had snuck into the camp to attack the humans, but were given away by the tribe's dogs, and the majority of the sabers were thus engaged in a battle with the tribe's hunters while Diego, Soto's trusted lieutenant, snuck into Runar's tent and found Roshan fast asleep. At that moment, Nadia struck at Diego and ran off with a sleeping Roshan in her arms, running from the campsite and through a river. Reaching the waterfall at the end of the river, Nadia found herself cornered by the saber and, holding her baby tightly, jumped over the falls, her son in her grip. Returning Roshan Roshan was the son of a human tribe leader. One morning his tribe was attacked by a pack of tigers, and Roshan, in the melee, was lost by one cat, Diego, over a nearby waterfall. Roshan had been found by two animals: a mammoth named Manfred and a sloth named Sid, who decided, at Sid's suggestion, to return Roshan to his tribe. Reluctantly, the two accepted help from Diego, who offered to help track the humans to their settlement up north. led by a large male named Soto, who intended to take Roshan's life as wanted Roshan as revenge for Roshan's father, Runar, who killed half the pack and used their skin as clothing and their meat as food. Roshan's mother, Nadia, was able to fend off Diego, whose mission was to retrieve him. However, she was cornered over a waterfall, and in a desperate attempt to save her son, she leapt over the waterfall, holding Roshan tightly in her arms. They were both found by Manny and Sid at the riverside, and using what little strength Nadia had left, she gave Roshan to Manfred and Sid in hopes that he would be safe with them. Roshan's prime care-giver is Sid, the only member of the group who initially has any interest in him, Manny being too cynical to care and Diego secretly planning to kill him. Manny, after his previous experience with humans, is reluctant to have anything to do with the baby, but eventually bonds with him. At the end of the movie, Roshan is reunited with his tribe. Runar is particularly happy to learn that the baby has learned to walk during his time with Manny, Sid, and Diego. His fate is unknown as he is neither seen nor mentioned again. Personality and Traits As a young baby, Roshan was impressionable and had seen very little of the world. He does have a compassionate heart, easily warming up to the herd and comforting Manny as he learns to move on from his tragic past. Appearances * Ice Age ** No Time For Nuts (cameo) References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Ice Age Category:Children Category:Characters